Power Negation
The power to nullify the powers of others. Sub-power of Superpower Manipulation. Variation of Negation. Opposite to Power Augmentation. Also Called * Ability Cancellation/Negation/Neutralization/Suppression/Dampening/Blocking * Anti-Power * De-spell * Nullify * Potentiprohiberis * Power Blocking/Cancellation/Dilation/Neutralization/Suppression/Dampening Capabilities The user can cancel out the powers of others, making them unable to utilize their powers as long as they are under the user's effect. Applications * Weaken or nullify powers. * The user may be surrounded by a nullification zone; those with powers have them canceled out as long as they stay within the user’s proximity. * Could nullify powers just by touch. * Unleash a wave that nullifies any attacks. * Pass by any force-fields. * The user's presence can render a person powerless. * Attacks couldn't harm the user as the user can surround themselves around a force-field * Remove mental alterations of victims. Variations * Barrier Negation: The user has a force-field around them in which no superpowers can work. Can be permanent or retractable. * Capability Suppression: The power to reduce subjects’ instrumental memory (a subject’s skill in an area). * Chi Inhibition: The power to inhibit chi energy. * Control Negation: The power to nullify mind control or subordination. * Demonic Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of demonic beings. * Divine Power Negation: The power to negate the powers of divine beings. ** Transcendent Negation: Negate the powers of transcendent beings. * Elemental Negation: The power negate elemental powers. * Energy Negation: The power negate energy powers. * Form Restoration: The power to negate Transmutations. * Healing Factor Nullification: The power to negate healing factors. * Immortality Negation: The power to deny the immortality of immortal beings, and kill them. * Immunity Bypassing: The power to bypass immunities. * Impairment Calling: The power to grant a weakened physical condition to oneself or others. * Intangibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of intangibility, allowing to hit the person's physical body. * Invisibility Cancellation: The power to nullify the power of invisibility. * Invulnerability Negation: The power to nullify the power of invulnerability. * Magic Negation: The power to nullify the magical powers of others. ** Spell Negation: The power to nullify spells and there effect. * Mental Shield Penetration: The power to penetrate a person's psychic shield, allowing to invade a person's mind. * Physical Negation: The ability to make the victim unable to use any of their special abilities as long as the user touches them. ** A faculty of Power Negation in which the user can still negate abilities, but they can only negate certain superhuman abilities, i.e. Danger-Sense Negation, Super-strength Negation, Perspicuity Negation. However, sometimes it is more broad nullification, only canceling out certain types of superhuman abilities, i.e. Mental Ability Negation, Physical Ability Negation. * Power Negation Field: Create a field that negates powers. * Probability Stabilization: Negate probability-altering powers. * Reality Alteration Negation: Negate reality-altering powers. * Resurrection Negation: Negate resurrection powers. * Shapeshifting Negation: Negate the usage of shapeshifting. * Telepathic Negation: Negate the usage of telepathy. * Teleportation Negation: Nullify teleportation. * Transformation Negation: Nullify transformations (Super Form, Mode Switching, etc.). * Vibration Negation: Nullify vibrations. Associations * Foreign Forces Removal * May accompany Power Bestowal. * Negation * Nothingness Manipulation * Obsolescence * Omni-Negation * Power Deactivation * Power Erasure Limitations * May be constantly active. ** May be uncontrollable. * May have limited range, including touch only. * Some powers may not be negated. * Unlike Power Erasure, effects are mostly temporary, only effective as long as the targets are within range. * May be a one-shot effect, powers being negated only at the instant of the attack, and will reactivate right after. * This power affects only abilities beyond "normal" ones (i.e. the sort that only mortals are capable of putting up with). ** Ineffective against those who do not utilize supernatural powers in combat. * Could be dangerous in situations where supernatural powers are required to resolve. * May be limited to "dampening" or weakening powers. * Cannot affect users of Negation Immunity and Power Anchoring. * Negating acquired abilities via Power Replication or Power Absorption may prove harder, depending on the amount copied/absorbed. Known Users Known Objects * The Shanti Virus (Heroes) * Star of Threbe (W.I.T.C.H) * Rose Quartz's shield (Steven Universe) * Mark of Buddha's Punishment (Monkey King - The Hero Is Back) * Copen's revolver (Azure Striker: Gunvolt) *Seastone/Sea-Prism Stone (One Piece); weakens Devil Fruit users Gallery Manga/Anime File:Mikan's_Nullification_Alice.png|Mikan Sakura (Alice School) using her Nullification Alice to temporarily negate the powers of other Alice and takes no effect from any other powers. File:Oboro.jpg|Oboro's (Basilisk) Mystic Eyes can neutralize any abilities, even passive ones. File:Sakura_using_Rare_Kind_powers.png|Sakura Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) using her Rare Kind ability, negating special powers by draining life force, the main source of all such powers. File:Belphegor.PNG|Rei Ogami (Code:Breaker) using the Black Flames of Belphegor to burn away all special powers. File:Sakurako_Sakurakōji_using_her_Vitality_and_sword.png|Sakurako Sakurakōji (Code:Breaker) wielding her sword that can slash through special powers and Rare Kinds, nullifying them. File:Désir.png|Désir (Karakuri Dôji Ultimo) has the ability to instantly nullify any other dôji within a specific radius of three meters. File:Obito_as_the_Ten-Tails'_Jinchuriki.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using the Truth-Seeking Ball, which are capable of negating most techniques while destroying matter, even nullifying an immortal's regenerative powers. However techniques infused with natural energy such as Senjutsu techniques are the only exception. File:Yami_Yami_no_Mi.png|Marshall D. Teach (One Piece) can negate other Devil Fruit powers via his Yami Yami no Mi as long as he remains in physical contact. File:Roark_Rampardos_Mold_Breaker.png|Rampardos (Pokémon) using its Mold Breaker to neutralize its opponent's abilities, such as being immune to Pikachu's Static. File:Sebastian_Weepinbell_Gastro_Acid_Adventures.png|Weepinbell (Pokémon Adventures) using Gastro Acid to nullify Lickilicky's ability. File:True_Reiki.png|When Reiki (Tenjho Tenge) is in the hands of a special power user, it can negate all special powers because it has the Amaterasu's Dragon Gate imbued into it, absorbing vast quantities of ki to render power users as nothing more than "dolls". File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Because he infused the power of the Philosopher's Stone in the Earth beneath Amestris, Father (Fullmetal Alchemist) can nullify Alchemy throughout the country. However Xingese Alkahestry, Philosopher's Stone-powered alchemy, and alchemy that uses alkahestry principles are immune to this. Tenzo_Suppresing_The_4_Tailed_Naruto.png|Yamato (Naruto) suppressing Kurama's power within Naruto. Nullified Power.jpeg|Clear Note and Vino’s (Zatch Bell!) spells are annihilation. Defensive spells like Superifo block and nullify attacks. Video Games File:Noob_Saibot.png|Noob Saibot (Mortal Kombat) can negate special powers and defensive abilities by hitting his opponents with ghostly fireball-like projectiles. Cartoons/Comics File:Shanti_virus_samples.jpg|The Shanti Virus (Heroes) destroys an evolved human's nervous system, and nullifies their power as a result. File:Leech.jpg|Leech's (Marvel Comics) presence prevented Kitty Pride from using her wall-phasing ability. Martha.PNG|No-Girl (Marvel Comics) can negate powers. File:Dorian_Leech_(Earth-11052).jpg|Leech (Marvel Comics, X-Men Evolution) can cancel powers within an area. File:Antivenom.jpg|Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) negates Spider-Man's powers whenever the two are in close proximity to one another after his failed attempt to cure Spider-Man of his radiation-based powers. File:Mr_Negative.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) can negate Anti-Venom's healing powers as long as his energy remains in contact with Anti-Venom since the healing touch of his counterpart Martin Li was responsible for the creation of the Anti-Venom suit. The Thundermans 2x24x25 A Hero Is Born -sd_20150702-22544994.jpg|King Crab (The Thundermans) blocks Max' telekinesis with his crab claw. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Negation Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries